Aurora Dream - Episode 6
"The Shine of the Prism is Always Here" is the sixth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the sixth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis During their volunteer trip to celebrate Mothers Day with a bunch of little girls, the girls meet one rude girl who refuses to cooperate with anybody. But after Rizumu snaps at her and gets talked to by Omi, she finds herself overwhelmed with emotion. '' Summary The girls are finishing dance practice as Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch as Rizumu points out that Aira's finish needs more work. They see how energetic she is today, but they remind her the importance of taking a break, with Aira agreeing. Rizumu refuses though, saying Aira takes too many. The girls are called by Jun to pay Kyoko a visit, and in her office she mentions that she has set up a vacation for them to Hakone. Aira perks up right away, but Rizumu states that she would rather keep practicing until Kyoko points out that the vacation relates to an upcoming event- so they will keep working. She also tells the girls to bring their families. At Prism Stone, Aira checks out the clothing and thinks about the parental thing, admitting that she is surprised. But after she accidentally mentions Rizumu's mother, she quickly backpeddles and profusely apologizes before asking if she plans to invite her dad. Rizumu angrily tells her that she doesn't plan on it as they leave, but Aira reminds her that it was necessary to bring their parents. It's then a strange man approaches the girls to ask them if they want a ride home, frightening Aira until Rizumu bluntly points out that it's her dad, Ryutaro. They get into the car and head to Aira's place, where she notices how awkward things are between them. Arriving home Aira finds Omi and explains what happened. Omi isn't sure since it's far away, and she continues to refuse Aira's request, reminding her how busy they will be with Golden Week and Mothers Day. She has to spend all night baking. She is stunned when Rizumu joins them, along with Ryutaro- who she instantly recognizes and greets, surprising the girls and an irate Hiro as he walks in to find them. Omi explains that in the past she was a stylist who worked for Prism Stars in the past -apologizing to Aira in the process since her dad told her to keep quiet about it- and Rizumu's mother was one of them she worked for. Ryutaro asks if they will be going to Hakone, but once again Omi brings up she'll be too busy. Aira asks her father to do it, and he claims it will be fine since they had a part-timer coming anyway. He's sure they can handle it. Later, everyone prepares to go when Rizumu and her dad arrive to pick them up. Rizumu gets out of the car to board the van Aira is riding it, saddening Ryutaro until Omi and Aira's siblings decide to join him instead. As they make their way to Hakone, Aira is disappointed that their father couldn't join until after the work, but the mascots assure her that he is coming around and supports her. But he is still struggling a little and needs more time. Rizumu reminds Aira that at least her mom is coming, which perks her up again. She goes on to ask about Rizumu's mother and what she was like, including her name, but Rizumu claims she doesn't know. She then takes out the Prism Heart to listen to music. Arriving at their location, the teacher introduces the girls to everyone; including one young girl named Natsuki who states that she never heard of them, and that she likes Mion before taking off. Rizumu is annoyed by this, but Aira suggests she not focus on it and they head off to change into their training gear. They dance with the children and parents while their mascot teachers watch from nearby until Rizumu starts barking out demands, insisting everyone tries harder. They try to get her to calm down a little because she should be delicate with children, but Rizumu doesn't agree because they could get hurt if they don't concentrate enough. As this is going on Aira spots Natsuki and tries to get her to join in, but she refuses since her mom isn't even there anyway. She doesn't have to do anything. Hearing this, Rizumu approaches and coldly tells her to get over it, causing Natsuki to storm off in frustration as Aira worriedly watches. She then goes on to show everyone how to make some cute ''happy-lucky accessories for their mothers, walking around to help out until she sees Natsuki making one. She compliments her efforts, but Natsuki tells her to leave her alone. In the process, the accessory is accidentally knocked onto the floor and Rizumu tells her to pick it up. Aira insists that it was her fault that it fell through, and attempts to do it herself- but Rizumu refuses to back down. Lunch is then announced and Aira asks Natsuki if she would like to join them, but she takes off again. By now Aira wonders if she is lonely and feels empathy for her, but Rizumu calls her a spoiled brat. Outside, Omi and Ryutaro share a paddle boat together while discussing how alike Rizumu is to her mother. Ryutaro sadly mentions that he's still unable to find her, and Omi feels bad for Rizumu since she is sure she misses her. However, she's aware that she's forcing herself to deal with it so that others won't see her pain. It's then Ryutaro mentions that Rizumu has been working hard to try to perform the Aurora Rising, much to her surprise. Jun informs the girls that they can take things easy until dinner, so Aira starts to wonder what they should do for the time being. As she does, Rizumu happens to spot Natsuki outside and the girls approach her when she comes back inside, once again trying to encourage her to join in. She claims not to have any interest though, but when Aira shows her some Prism Stones she asks about her attire and wonders if she brought other clothing. Natsuki confirms she did and she brings them back to her room, surprising Aira when she reveals her wardrobe. Aira asks her why she didn't wear anything nicer seeing her options, but Natsuki tells her that her mom isn't coming anyway, so it didn't matter. To cheer her up, Aira decides they can perform a Pretty-Remake to dress Natsuki up. Upon finishing, they lead Natsuki outside to a nearby ice rink to explain how they use it for Prism Shows. Natsuki is delighted by the sights surrounding her, but she recalls how her mother said she would be coming before the show began. Suddenly, she gets a call from her mother. Natsuki is excited- but it is quickly crushed when she reveals she won't be able to get there in time after all. She was on her way and the car broke down, there's no way she can make it in time now. As Natsuki hangs up Aira can deduce what happened, but Natsuki claims this happens a lot, only to start crying as she wonders why her mother keeps doing this. Rizumu tries to calm her down but her wording only makes it worse until Omi shows up and embraces the younger girl. She gently tells Rizumu that she is being too hard on Natsuki, she isn't as strong as she is, and she should know more than anyone what it is like to miss their mother. Rizumu is stunned by these words, and she suddenly runs away from them into the nearby room. Aira follows after her to ask about her sudden departure, but she refuses to say anything until Omi and Natsuki follow them inside. Natsuki approaches Rizumu and gives her the accessory she made, embracing her and causing Rizumu to apologize for her behavior. Jun arrives to reveal that the show will be starting and the girls head off to change. The girls head out to the ice rink when Omi approaches Rizumu to speak to her, with Rizumu apologizing to her for her behavior as well. Omi claims it is fine though, and wishes Rizumu luck before she heads out. On the ice, Rizumu concentrates her feelings and is able to perform two Prism Jumps, wowing everyone who watches. That night, Rizumu is congratulated for her efforts when Natsuki's mother suddenly shows up. She apologizes for being so late, and Natsuki tells her mom about her time with Aira and Rizumu. They thank the girls for being so kind, and when Natsuki decides that she wants to be a Prism Star, both girls offer to help train her. She agrees, along with Eru and Uru, who wish to join them. Ryutaro asks to train too, but Rizumu refuses, causing him to grieve as everyone else laughs. Live Action Segments Before the Anime Akkina has come to check in on Reina, Mia, and Karin and asks them if they are working hard. She shows them a modeling video and decides to test the girls by asking them about their fashion choices for today. Pleased with their work, she compliments their big improvement. However, she still had some advice for them and gives Reina a cute, oversized necklace to accent her outfit, a hat for Mia to make a cooler outfit, and a hair ribbon for Karin to compliment the ribbon on her shoes. With that, she tells the girls to keep working hard and they go along to record what they have learned before starting Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. After the Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin voice their surprise to find out that Rizumu's mom was a Prism Star. For this segment, they decide to practice their feminine fashion skills by making an elegant outfit based on Aira's clothing. They switch her spring coat for a purple overcoat for the bold-princess look, then they give her a tranquil tone by adding a white shirt with a royal blue ribbon. Afterwards, they record what they have learned and they see that they are close to becoming Silver Trainees. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Hiroshi Harune *Omi Harune *Ryutaro Amamiya *Natsuki Trivia *As Rizumu sees Natsuki standing outside, the chain of her necklace has gone missing. *When Rizumu and Aira approach Natsuki when she comes inside, her pink heart hair clip is blue. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 6/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes